Swings have been around for a long time and swings are used for recreational as well as medical rehab purposes, child care, and entertainment. Common types of swings include a hard or soft seat which is suspended between ropes or chains and hung from a device that supports the swing off the ground and are capable of carrying the loads of an individual sitting in the swing as well as the forces created when using the swing. The swing is typically supported with horizontal support parallel with the swing seat. Old and young alike use swings to help exercise as well as entertain themselves and swings can be used for other purposes also. Traditionally, to begin swinging, one would force their legs forward and their upper body backwards to change the center of gravity starting the swinging motion. Others begin swinging by pushing with their feet against the ground to move to start the process and then change the center of gravity by pulling themselves backwards and forward by tucking and extending their feet and putting their upper body forward and backwards. There are other miscellaneous means of swinging, even through the assistance of a second person. What is needed are new swing configurations and methods of swinging which can present real and significant benefits to young and old individuals as well as handicapped individuals.